


lives in his own heaven

by glorious_spoon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, F/M, Restraints, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon
Summary: His fingers ran down the curve of her spine, tracing the shape of her hips. She couldn’t see what shape he wore, but there was a hint of claws when he gripped her there, the sudden force almost painful. “Hold still.”“Or what,” Darcy said. She meant it to be catty, but it came out sort of soft and breathy instead. Damn it. “You’re going to spank me?”





	lives in his own heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For **She_Wolf30** , who requested Darcy/Loki smut with a 50 Shades of Grey feel. So, uh. I hope I accomplished that?
> 
> It's very smutty, anyway.

His breath rustled the fine hairs on the nape of her neck as he leaned over her, his long hands deft and careful on the restraints. There was enough give in the ropes for her to arch against him, but not much more than that. The blindfold wasn’t thick enough to block out all of the light, turning the whole world into a chiaroscuro impressionist painting in shades of green silk. There was a strand of hair caught in the knot, a bright spot of pain that was oddly welcome. Her whole body felt loose, honey-warm, drugged. That one slight discomfort kept her grounded.

His fingers ran down the curve of her spine, tracing the shape of her hips. She couldn’t see what shape he wore, but there was a hint of claws when he gripped her there, the sudden force almost painful. “Hold still.”

“Or what,” Darcy said. She meant it to be catty, but it came out sort of soft and breathy instead. Damn it. “You’re going to spank me?”

She was expecting the sudden sharp slap on her bare ass, but that didn’t stop her from moaning into the pillow, grinding her hips futilely against the mattress to try to get some kind of friction.

Another slap. “Hold. Still.”

He sounded amused, his cool voice edged with a biting humor that wasn’t entirely unkind. His fingers slipped under her, cupping her mons, smooth and cool against her where she was slick and hot and desperate. She ground down against him, and he withdrew, pinching her sharply enough to make her gasp out a curse. “I really hate you, you know.”

“I know.” His hands slipped around to cup her breasts, hefting them like he was testing the weight of them in his palms. Everything he’d done so far had had an oddly impersonal, exploratory quality. Naked and bound to a sumptuous silk-draped bed, she felt more than a little like a specimen under the microscope of his curious, inhuman gaze, which probably shouldn’t have been a turn on. “I’m not especially fond of you, either.”

“So all this is, what, just an experiment? You know they have bars for that, right?”

He nipped the back of her neck, thumbs running over her nipples and then tweaking them sharply. There was definitely an inhuman quality to their form, although she couldn’t tell what it was without being able to see. The knuckles might have been in the wrong place, the pads of his fingers too narrow--something. It didn’t matter, especially when he tugged her nipples into aching points, his mouth opening warm and wet across the curve of her throat, the sudden scrape of too-sharp teeth. “I think you should stop talking.”

“I think you--ohgod.” One hand slipped lower, down over her belly and between her legs, parting her slick folds and brushing almost carelessly over her clit, a bright hot spark of pleasure. She curled her hands into fists, regretting--not for the first time--that she’d let him tie her up. She wanted to grab at him, to curl her legs against him, to tug him down to her, but instead she was spread out and helpless while he just _took his goddamn time_. “I really hate you.”

“Really.” He nipped her ear. “Tell me. How much do you hate me?”

“A lot. A—” Darcy sucked a shaky breath across her teeth as he leaned over her again. He was naked now, although she hadn’t heard him get undressed; maybe he’d just banished his clothes with a whisper of magic. She could feel the lean press of his thighs against the inside of hers. His cock slipped along the cleft of her ass. “Oh god. So much. I hate you so much, _please._ ”

He nipped her again, but when he breathed in this time there was a shaky quality to it. “Shall I let you go, then? I’m sure you could find your way back to the festivities from here.”

“You gotta be kidding me.” He was holding himself braced above her on his knees and one arm, barely touching except for where his legs brushed hers. His cock slid between her legs, and maybe the rest of him was as cool as stone, but that sure as hell wasn’t. She could feel the pulse of blood, could hear the slight unevenness of his breathing. Whatever he was trying to pretend, he wasn’t unmoved by this.

His voice still sounded calm when he spoke, though. “I’m not. What do you want?”

Darcy pushed herself up on her knees as much as she could, twisting her head toward him even though all she could see of him was a darker shadow against the green-washed silk. “I want you to _fuck me_ , you ass.”

“Oh,” he said, a soft breath against her hair. And then his fingers were curling around her neck; she tensed, a sudden jolt of adrenaline going through her, a sudden reminder of just how helpless she was right now--but his touch stayed gentle. He dipped his head to capture her lips in a kiss, slow and exquisitely thorough, and then pulled away enough to murmur against her lips, “Happy to oblige.”

He dropped his hand to grip the base of his cock, and then he was thrusting into her in a single hot slide, filling her up to brimming. Darcy gasped against his mouth, rocking back against him as his free hand slid around to her clit again. There was nothing casual or exploratory about it this time; his fingers were precise and unerring, pressing hard enough that it should have hurt, that it _would_ have hurt if she hadn’t been so turned on, so desperate for it. Her whole body felt like a live wire, her skin over-sensitized, and then he shifted the angle of his thrusts slightly and she cried out, shuddering around him as she came.

He was still thrusting when she came back down, but they were quick and uneven, and the way he was gripping too hard at her hips now didn’t feel punitive so much as desperate. She couldn’t arch against him; the bright aftershocks of her orgasm still zinging up her spine, she felt dazed and helpless with pleasure, willing, in that moment, to do anything at all to her.

HIs fingers dug in sharply, spark sparks of pain where his nails were too long and too sharp, and then his cock pulsed inside her as he came.

She didn’t know how long they lay like that, curled together so close that they could have been one person. In the far distance, she could still hear the sounds of revelry, but this close all she could focus on was the thunder of her own heartbeat and the sound of his breathing. It seemed a long time later before he finally released her, shifted away, pulling out. The mattress shifted as he climbed off of the bed.

She could hear his footsteps moving softly in the room, and wondered if he was planning on walking right out and leaving her tied up here until someone stumbled in to find her. Before she could worry too much about it, though, he returned with a cool, damp cloth, which he ran over her body, gentle where he’d pinched her earlier, soft between her legs.

“I get the royal treatment, huh?” Darcy mumbled into the pillow, and was rewarded by a dry snort. His hands brushed over her ankles, and then her wrists; the ropes melted away into nothing, and she rolled her shoulders, stretching the stiffness out.

“Certainly not,” Loki said, settling on the mattress beside her. He hadn’t taken the blindfold off, and she didn’t either as she scooted over and rested her cheek against his still-bare thigh. His hand came to rest in her hair. “I like you far too much for that.”

Darcy grinned into his leg, where he’d be able to feel it. “Yeah, okay. Maybe I like you a little bit too.”

His fingers carded gently though her hair, and then he laughed, soft and surprised.


End file.
